Narodziny szczęścia
by Patowski
Summary: Kise opiekuje się czteroletnim Tetsuyą, synkiem swojej zmarłej siostry. Przychodzi jednak dzień, kiedy musi posłać go do przedszkola, czego skutkiem jest poznanie małego Taigi i jego przystojnego ojca, Aomine. / Trochę opiekuńczego Aomine, jeszcze więcej nadopiekuńczego Kise. / M na wszelki wypadek, dla przyszłych rozdziałów.
1. Chapter 1

Gruba warstwa białego puchu pokryła ziemię, i wciąż z nieba powoli opadały spore płatki śniegu, tworząc bardzo ładny obraz. Kise Ryouta leżał już w łóżku, przy słabym świetle zapalonej lampki, siłą rzeczy zapatrując się w przestrzeń za oknem. Bardzo lubił zimę, do momentu wyjścia z domu, kiedy mógł w cieple obserwować to piękne zjawisko. Nie wiedząc czemu, wtedy napływające myśli odchodziły na inny tor i ogarniał go bardzo przyjemny spokój. Po prostu patrzył.

Tym razem jednak jego uwagę odwróciło ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi sypialni. Podparł się na łokciu i spojrzał na chłopca, którego wielkie oczy teraz wyglądały całkiem niepewnie.

\- Co się stało, Tetsuya?- spytał blondyn, gestem dłoni pokazując by maluch do niego podszedł.

\- Nie umiem spać.- mruknął cicho błękitnowłosy, małą piąstką przecierając oczy.

\- Martwisz się pierwszym dniem w nowym przedszkolu?- Kise usiadł na łóżku i wziął synka na ręce, by zaraz posadzić go na swoich kolanach. Maluch pokiwał głową, na co blondyn pogładził go z czułością po włosach.- Jestem pewien, że czeka tam na ciebie świetny przyjaciel. Chcesz spać dzisiaj ze mną?

\- Mogę?

\- Pewnie, tatuś też nie może zasnąć, więc razem na pewno nam się uda.

Kiedy się położyli, mniejsza dłoń zacisnęła się na większej, co Ryouta przyjął z wdzięcznością, i zgasił światło. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Tetsuyi, choć w rzeczywistości nie był jego biologicznym ojcem. Matka chłopca, a siostra Kise zginęła wraz z mężem przed trzy laty w wypadku samochodowym, osieracając rocznego malucha, który, niczemu przecież nie winien, nagle został sam. Dlatego blondyn bez wahania postanowił skończyć karierę modela, przeprowadzić się na obrzeża Tokyo, i nawet udało mu się znaleźć pracę w dużej firmie, w dziale od spraw reklam. Ale jeśli miałby możliwość zmiany decyzji, był pewien, że po raz drugi postąpiłby tak samo. Mały Tetsuya był naprawdę niesamowity. Choć miał tylko cztery lata, wolał sam sobie czytać bajki na dobranoc, pomimo tego, że mówił niewiele, to kiedy już się na to zdecydował, Kise nie miał najmniejszego problemu, żeby się z nim dogadać, był bardzo zdolny, i równie bardzo starał się nie okazywać uczuć. Przez to tylko blondyn tym bardziej doceniał każdy gest miłości z jego strony, każdy uścisk, każdą rozmowę. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że zawsze było lekko, zwłaszcza kiedy Tetsuya był młodszy i potrzebował bezustannej opieki Kise, ale ta bliskość była dla niego największym szczęściem.

Nie minęła długa chwila, a oddech błękitnowłosego już stał się spokojny i miarowy. Ryouta przykrył go szczelnie kołdrą i przytulił, samemu powoli zaczynając zasypiać.

* * *

\- Ej, Kise.- zagadnął Kasamatsu, z którym blondyn dzielił swoje biuro.- Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

\- Oczywiście, że nie jest w porządku. Właściwie to gorzej być nie mogło.- teraz Ryouta był cały blady, i trzymał się za brzuch, którego ból nie zwiastował wcale niczego dobrego.

Yukio pozwolił sobie usiąść na jego biurku, i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- No gadaj. Co się dzieje?

\- Jak to co się dzieje?! Tetsuya jest dzisiaj pierwszy dzień w przedszkolu. Na pewno biedny umiera z tęsknoty za mną.

\- Nie dramatyzujesz trochę? Przecież od dawna zostawał z twoją mamą, kiedy ty byłeś w pracy.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz, tam jest przecież zupełnie sam.- westchnął ciężko Kise, popijając ziołową herbatę na uspokojenie.

\- To fajny dzieciak, na pewno szybko się zaaklimatyzuje.- Kasamatsu uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, i poklepał Kise po ramieniu, ale nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku.

\- Może powinienem tam zadzwonić i zapytać jak się trzyma? Tak, to genialny pomysł.- olśniło go momentalnie i poderwał się z miejsca, chwytając już za telefon. Zupełnie zignorował wywód czarnowłosego na temat jego chorej nadopiekuńczości, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Szybko udał się do socjalnego, a wystukując numer do przedszkola, wstawił wodę na kolejną herbatę z melisy.

\- Przedszkole numer sto osiem, słucham?- odezwał się łagodny kobiecy głos po drugiej stronie.

\- Dzień dobry, z tej strony Kise Ryouta. Ojciec Tetsuyi. Chciałem zapytać się jak jego pierwszy dzień w przedszkolu?

Kobieta zaśmiała się serdecznie, a Kise zaczął zastanawiać się czy mogło to być spowodowane jego własnym aktem rozpaczy kiedy rano zostawiał niezwruszonego malucha w sali pełnej obcych dzieci.

\- Zapewniam pana, że wszystko jest w porządku, Tetsuya bawi się z grupą i uczestniczy w zajęciach. Jest bardzo grzeczny.

\- Oh. To dobrze.- mruknął blondyn bez przekonania. Chyba podświadomie wolałby, że Tetsuya został jeszcze w domu, te malce tak szybko dorastają. Jeszcze trochę, a całkiem wyfrunie z domu i zapomni o poczciwym staruszku.- W razie gdyby jednak coś było nie tak, poinformuje mnie pani od tym od razu?

\- Niezwłocznie. Teraz jednak powinnam już wracać do pracy, proszę się niczym nie martwić.

\- Dziękuję bardzo, do usłuszenia.

Blondyn, zupełnie niepocieszony, zrobił sobie kolejną herbatę oraz kawę dla Kasamatsu i wrócił do biura.

\- I co?

\- Wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Więc dlaczego wyglądasz jeszcze gorzej?

\- A co jeśli on wkrótce o mnie zapomni?

\- Brak mi sił na ciebie.

Przez resztę dnia Ryouta kompletnie nie potrafił się skupić i odliczał każdą minutę do wyjścia z pracy, nie mogąc się doczekać, żeby w końcu odebrać małego Tetsuye z przedszkola. W dodatku zupełnie nie rozumiał jak Kasamatsu mógł nie podzielać jego zdenerwowania, i jeszcze głupio gadał, że Kise powinien przestać myśleć o pierdołach i zająć się pracą. A przecież pierdoła to nie była! Co jeśli jego synek nie poznałby fajnych przyjaciół, tęsknił za nim, bał się czegoś, albo panie byłyby dla niego nie miłe? Nawet nie chciał sobie tego wyobrażać, bo momentalnie zaczynało w nim wrzeć.

Kiedy nareszcie wybiła godzina piętnasta, wyłączył swój komputer i w ekspresowym tempie zaczął się ubierać.

\- A ty nie wychodzisz?- spytał, dostrzegając, że czarnowłosy nawet nie drgnął.

\- Nie, muszę jeszcze..

\- To powodzenia, uciekam pierwszy. Do jutra!- zawołał, przerywając Kasamatsu, i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Los jednak postanowił nie ułatwiać mu sprawy, temperatura spadła na tyle, że miał problem z odpaleniem silnika w samochodzie. Był świadomy każdej jednej sekundy z dziesięciu minut, które był zmuszony poświęcić na rozgrzanie auta. Ponadto choć do przedszkola nie miał daleko od swojej firmy, już na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu utknął w korku, niecierpliwiąc się jeszcze bardziej. Czy ten dzień mógł się okazać jeszcze gorszy?

Zaparkował pod przedszkolem parę minut przed zamknięciem i wyszedł szybko z auta, czując, że stęsknił się za błękitnowłosym bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, a gdy tylko znalazł się w środku, poczuł jak szklą mu się oczy. Tetsuya rzucał piłką z czerwonowłosym chłopcem z zabawnymi brwiami. Początkowo nawet go nie zauważył, dopiero kiedy blondyn go zawołał, buzia chłopca się rozpromieniła, i podszedł od razu szybkim, trochę niezdarnym krokiem do opiekuna. Zaraz za nim przyszedł również ten czerwonowłosy chłopiec. Żadnych więcej dzieci już nie było.

Kise od razu uklęknął i przytulił mocno malucha, usiłując powstrzymać ciche łkanie.

\- Tato, nie rób mi wstydu.- wymamrotał Tetsuya, jednak jego małe rączki zacisnęły się na koszuli Ryouty. Po krótkiej chwili jednak zręcznie się odsunął i wskazał na chłopca, który wciąż stał tuż za nim.- To jest Taiga.

\- Cześć, Taiga.- Kise uśmiechnął się wesoło, na co czerwonowłosy malec niepewnie odpowiedział tym samym.

\- Cesć. A ty jak mas na imję?- wyseplenił Taiga, a jego policzki delikatnie zabarwiły się różem.

\- Ryouta. Możesz tak do mnie mówić, okej?- blondyn wyprostował się, by swobodnie wyciągnąć z kieszeni spodni dwa cukierki. Położył je na dłoni, pozwalając chłopcom by je wzięli.

\- Uhm..- Taiga pokiwał lekko głową, już pakując łakoć do ust, z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

\- Musimy się już zbierać, Tetsuya. Idź się ubierać, a tatuś jeszcze musi porozmawiać z panią.

Błękitnowłosy od razu go posłuchał, choć z wyraźnym smutkiem zostawił nowego kolegę samego w sali, a Kise podszedł akurat do dwóch pań, które właśnie ze sobą rozmawiały. Głupio mu było przerywać.

\- Pan Aomine dzwonił, że nie może przyjechać, i musi się rozeznać kto mógłby odebrać Taigę do domu.- powiedziała jednak, z troską w głosie. Druga wyglądała na lekko wzburzoną.

\- Biedny jest ten maluch, zawsze patrzy jak wszystkie dzieci wracają do domu.

Kise poczuł się jeszcze bardziej głupio, że podsłuchiwał, ale przy okazji coś ścisnęło go za serce, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że ten mały czerwonowłosy chłopiec faktycznie zostanie sam, a wyglądało na to, że nawet nie wiadomo było na jak długo.

\- Przepraszam, że się wtrącam, ale może ja odebrałbym dzisiaj Taigę?- przerwał im blondyn, co spotkało się z małym zdziwieniem ze strony kobiet.- Wygląda na to, że polubili się z moim synkiem? Czy mogłyby panie zadzwonić do jego rodziców?

Okazało się, że chłopca również wychowuje tylko ojciec, który pracuje w policji, dlatego czasem zdarza się, że siłą rzeczy musi zostawać dłużej w pracy, a malca odbierają członkowie rodziny, lub przyjaciele mężczyzny, przez co serce Kise jeszcze bardziej ścisnęło się z żalu. Tyle niesprawiedliwości na tym świecie.

Pani przedszkolanka przekazała ojcu Taigi numer telefonu oraz adres Kise, który z wyraźną ulgą zaakceptował taki obrót sprawy.

\- Chciałbyś pojechać dzisiaj z nami? Pobawilibyście się razem w pokoju Tetsuyi, a ja zrobiłbym wam coś pysznego do jedzenia. Co ty na to, Taiga?- zagadnął wesoło Kise, widząc jak na buzi chłopca pojawia się momentalnie pełen szczęścia uśmiech. Najwyraźniej był przyzwyczajony do tego, że nie zawsze zabiera go do domu jego tata.

\- Ciałbym badzo.- pokiwał energicznie głową.

\- To biegnij się też ubierać.

* * *

Od dawna w domu Kise nie było tak żywo jak tego dnia. Tetsuya z natury był bardzo spokojnym dzieckiem, więc z reguły spędzał czas w ciszy. Blondyn nawet pokusił się o myśl, że dobrze by było, gdyby błękitnowłosy miał tak wesołego i energicznego przyjaciela jak Taiga, ze szczerym rozczuleniem patrząc jak ta dwójka razem dobrze się bawiła.

Na kolację Kise dostał za zadanie przygotowanie hamburgerów, co, szczerze mówiąc, sprawiło mu nie mały kłopot, ale po ciężkiej walce w kuchni oraz wielu próbach, nareszcie udało mu się przyrządzić porcję, którą spokojnie można było zjeść. Na deser zaserwował im po shake'u wanilionym, o co akurat poprosił go Tetsuya i kiedy przyszła już dla niego chwila sam na sam, postanowił zabrać się za pracę, której nie zrobił.. Z wiadomych powodów. Miał do przygotowania plan nowej kampanii reklamowej dla nowo wypuszczonej na rynek serii kremów dla nastolatków, co zapowiadało niezwykle przyjemny wieczór. Choć usiłował znaleźć mnóstwo powodów, żeby tylko się za to nie zabierać _akurat teraz_ , ostecznie musiał się poddać. I właśnie w chwili, kiedy odpalił laptopa, rozległ się dzwonek do mieszkania.

Przed drzwiami stał policjant, a Kise początkowo zmarszczył brwi, już chcąc wytłumaczyć, że to jakieś nieporozumienie, ale mężczyzna odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Pan Kise Ryouta?- spytał mężczyzna niskim, głębokim głosem.

Blondyn pokiwał tylko głową, nie wiedząc czemu, nie będąc w stanie zdobyć się na więcej.

\- Przyjechałem po syna.- dopiero kiedy sens tych słów dotarł do Kise, napięcie jakby z niego zeszło, i pospiesznie wpuścił mężczyznę do środka.- Aomine Daiki.

\- Myślałem, że najpierw dostanę telefon, nie spodziewałem się.- zaśmiał się Kise, drapiąc z tyłu głowy. Dopiero teraz przyjrzał się ojcu Taigi. Był bardzo wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, a kolor skóry miał zdecydowanie ciemniejszy od przeciętnego japończyka. Chyba byli w podobnym wieku.- Ah, i proszę nie mówić do mnie _per pan._

\- Jasne. I wzajemnie. A nie zadzwoniłem, bo zostawiłem komórkę na komendzie, przepraszam za kłopot.

\- Nie, to żaden kłopot.- Kise pokręcił głową, nie będąc pewnym jak ma się zachować, ani co powiedzieć. W każdym bądź razie, mężczyzna wywarł na nim dobre wrażenie.- Chłopcy są na górze, pójdziesz ze mną?

Usta Aomine wykrzywiły się tylko w lekkim uśmiechu, i ruszył za blondynem, który, gdy weszli na górę, pchnął uchylone drzwi do pokoju Tetsuyi. Chłopcy spali w poprzek łóżka, obydwoje zwinięci w kuleczki.

Kise odwrócił się, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Aomine już przekroczył próg, podszedł do Taigi, i wziął go na ręce. Stworzyło to naprawdę urokliwy obrazek.

Po cichu zeszli na dół, ale w końcu ciemnoskóry musiał obudzić malucha, żeby go ubrać. Taiga zaczął leniwie przecierać oczy.

\- Tato, nie zostaniemy jesce?- spytał, niechętnie zaczynając ubierać buty.

\- Już zrobiliśmy Kise wystarczający kłopot, poza tym jest już późno.- powiedział z powagą Aomine, jednak swoją dużą dłonią pogłaskał chłopca po głowie.

\- To naprawdę nie był dla mnie żaden kłopot.- wtrącił blondyn, z wesołym uśmiechem, po czym kucnął, żeby zwrócić się do Taigi.- Odwiedzisz nas jeszcze?

\- Będę mógł, tato?- czerwonowłosy pociągnął Aomine za nogawkę spodni, z pełnym nadzieji wzrokiem.

Ciemnoskóry mimowolnie spojrzał najpierw na wciąż uśmiechniętego Ryoutę, po czym zgodnie skinął głową.

\- Tak, ale teraz musimy wracać do domu.


	2. Chapter 2

Z upływem czasu przyjaźń małych Tetsuyi i Taigi zaczęła się coraz bardziej zacieśniać, przez co stali się nierozłączni. Przyszedł moment, że wszystko zaczęli razem robić, od zabaw, po jedzenie, włączając w to częste nocowania, a pani w przedszkolu pochwaliła ich nawet przed Kise, że regularnie wychodzą na ich dziecięce boisko koszykówki i potrafią się świetnie bawić nawet jeśli grają tylko we dwójkę. Zrodziło to pewną myśl, by zapisać ich na zajęcia, na co Aomine przystał bez zastanowienia. Wiązało się z tym bardzo często odbieranie z przedszkola malców przez Kise, za każdym razem zabierał ich najpierw na dobry posiłek, a później zawoził na koszykówkę. Dzieci były wniebowzięte, nie dość, że mogły spędzać ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, to jeszcze robili to, co im obydwojgu naprawdę sprawiało ogromną radość. Aomine też był bardzo wdzięczny i odczuł wielką ulgę, wiedząc, że może polegać na blondynie, a zarazem był ogromnie szczęśliwy, że jego Taiga tak świetnie dogaduje się z Tetsu. Co prawda miał przedtem wielu kolegów, ale nigdy prawdziwego przyjaciela, a wiedział jakie to ważne musi być dla jego synka, zwłaszcza, że on sam niestety miał nie raz tak niewiele czasu by się nim zająć.

Oprócz tego Ryouta też czuł się o wiele spokojniejszy odkąd sam zaprzyjaźnił się z Aomine. Choć mogłoby się wydawać, że obowiązki się podwoiły, nareszcie mógł porozmawiać z kimś przez kogo czuł się rozumiany i przy okazji w końcu mógł świadomie powiedzieć na głos, że otrząsnął się po stracie siostry. Więcej wychodził do ludzi. Zaczął znowu żyć. Nawet ta koszmarna korporacyjna praca niespodziewanie zaczęła mieć swoje pozytywne aspekty.

\- Twoja blond czupryna w tłumie rzuca się w oczy z daleka.- zaśmiał się ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, siadając tuż obok Ryouty na trybunach sali, w której odbywały się zajęcia ich pociech. Chwilę się spóźnił, ale w ramach przeprosin nie pojawił się z pustymi rękoma.- Masz, to dla ciebie.

\- Dzięki, nie musiałeś. Biała?- anielski uśmiech zagościł na ustach Kise, kiedy zaciągał się przyjemnym aromatem świeżej kawy.

\- Może nie wyglądam, ale zdążyłem zapamiętać.

\- Cukier?

\- Dwie łyżeczki.- przytaknął z cierpliwością Aomine. Na co dzień mu jej brakowało, ale dla Kise miał odłożony skromny pakiet.

\- Cudownie.

\- Jak sobie radzą?- spytał Aomine, kiwając głową w kierunku boiska, po którym latał tłum takich samych maluchów jak Tetsu i Taiga.

\- Sądzę, że najlepiej. Tetsuya tak pięknie podaje piłki, a Taiga prawie za każdym razem trafia do kosza.- Kise szczerze uszczęśliwiał ten widok. I nawet przyzwyczaił się do spędzania trzech wieczorów w tygodniu w dusznej sali gimnastycznej. Przy dobrym podejściu wszystko może sprawiać przyjemność.- Bardzo zgrany z nich duet.

\- Tego w sumie mogłem się spodziewać.- policjant zaśmiał się wesoło, co z jego strony zdecydowanie nie było na porządku dziennym. Tutaj jednak mógł choć na chwilę odstawić wszelkie zmartwienia na bok.

\- Chyba miałeś dzisiaj dobry dzień w pracy.

\- Hm? Skąd taki wniosek?

\- Rzadko jesteś w aż tak dobrym humorze.- stwierdził Kise z uśmiechem, szturchając przy tym ciemnoskórego łokciem. W gruncie rzeczy to miał rację. Aomine co prawda typem nudziarza w żadnym wypadku nie był, ale jednak przeważała u niego swoista powaga. Początkowo Ryouta uznawał to za onieśmielające, jednak z czasem zorientował się, że to tylko zbroja, którą w razie konieczności można zdjąć. Jakkolwiek głupio to nie brzmiało w zaistniałej sytuacji.

\- No bywało gorzej. Ale mniejsza o to. Może wpadniecie z Tetsu do nas na kolację?

\- Naprawdę jesteś dzisiaj podejrzanie miły, Aominecchi, dobrze się czujesz?- blondyn zaśmiał się, bezwstydnie przykładając wierzch dłoni do czoła ciemnoskórego.- Gorączki raczej nie masz.

Na te słowa Daiki przygryzł wargę i westchnął nieco głębiej.

\- Po prostu wiem ile robisz i chcę się trochę odwdzięczyć.

\- To odwdzięczysz się przy następnej okazji, bo dzisiaj mam jeszcze trochę zaległej pracy do zrobienia.- Kise mówił to ze szczerym rozżaleniem i był zawiedziony, że musi odmówić tak miłej propozycji, jednak obowiązki niestety nie mogły czekać. A już w szczególności trąbiące głośno terminy zleceń.

\- Może to i lepiej, bo najlepszy kucharz to ze mnie nie jest.- przyznał Aomine, jednak nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu się wymigać od odpowiedzialności.

\- Już za późno, masz dwa dni, żeby się trochę poduczyć, a w czwartek wpadamy.

\- Tato, tato!- usłyszeli przedzierające się przez szum wołanie Taigi. Maluch z szerokim uśmiechem machał im wprost z boiska. Tetsuya stojący obok co prawda nie szarpnął się na taki gest, jednak można było dostrzec minimalny uśmiech na jego słodkiej buzi, co zdecydowanie było rzadkością.

* * *

\- Mówię ci, będzie super, chodź z nami.

Od średnio dwóch godzin Kasamatsu namawiał blondyna, żeby razem wybrali się na spotkanie z chłopakami ze studiów. Po odebraniu dyplomów każdy rozjechał się w innych kierunkach, przez co udawało się im się zazwyczaj spotkać dwa razy w przeciągu roku. Mało. Fakt faktem Kise okres studiów wspominał cudownie i miał szczerą ochotę, jednak nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, żeby zapomnieć o tym, że spoczywa na nim cała masa obowiązków i odpowiedzialności. Nawet jeśli były one przyjemne, to jednak obowiązki.

\- Może Aominecchi..- zaczął myśleć na głos, jednak Yukio szybko mu przerwał.

\- Aominecchi? To ten tatusiek, z którym się ostatnio zakumplowałeś?- mina czarnowłosego zrobiła się nieco poważniejsza, jednak Kise nie zwrócił w ogóle na to uwagi. To w sumie było normalne, że Kasamatsu lubił sobie czasem strzelić fochem, albo jakąś kąśliwą uwagą. W szczególności to drugie.

\- Tak. Pomagamy sobie nawzajem, jest bardzo fajny. Może się poznacie niedługo.- Ryouta wyraźnie ożywił się na ten pomysł. No był genialny!

\- Zżyliście się chyba.

\- Nasze dzieci się uwielbiają, więc my też musimy.

Uwielbiać aż?

\- Wiesz co, zagadam z mamą. Już jakiś czas temu mi mówiła, żebym nie był złym ojcem i w końcu przywiózł Tetsuyę do babci, więc to może byłaby dobra okazja.

\- Byłoby wspaniale.

\- Też mógłbyś wpaść w końcu. Ile mogę powtarzać Tetsu, że wujek wcale o nim nie zapomniał?- Kise zaśmiał się na te słowa, co zdecydowanie przywołały u Yukio falę przyjemnego ciepła.

Choć nie raz był dla Kise wredny, obydwoje byli dla niego bardzo ważni, już nie wspominając o tym, że Tetsuya to trochę takie oczko w głowie, nie tylko dla Ryouty. Ponadto Kasamatsu niezaprzeczalnie zauważył spokój jaki teraz malował się na twarzy blondyna. Trzeba było przyznać, że w końcu trochę wyluzował, przez co dało się z nim pożartować jak kiedyś, no i w pracy szło mu o wiele lepiej. Pytanie co miało tę przyjemność przypisywać sobie zasługi.

Kiedy wybiła godzina piętnasta, Kise tak samo jak każdego jednego dnia wybiegł z biura, żeby mieć szansę jak najszybciej przedrzeć się przez te horrendalne korki i dotrzeć do przedszkola. To stało się już pewnego rodzaju tradycją, a zarazem rutyną. Codziennie to samo. Ale pomimo tego, że bywało to momentami okropnie męczące, nie zamieniłby widoku ucieszonej twarzy synka kiedy przyjeżdżał po niego, na nic innego. Cały trud i wysiłek jaki wkładał we wszystko co robił, wracało do niego, dając dwukrotnie większe szczęście. Można powiedzieć, że kalkulowało się na plus.

\- Cholera, co z tym zamkiem?- przeklął pod nosem, nie przewidując niestety jednego. Była minusowa temperatura, śniegu niemal że po kolana, a jego samochód zabytkowy może i nie był, ale do najnowszych modeli też już się dawno nie kwalifikował, więc zaczynał już trochę szwankować. Przy takiej pogodzie pilot odmawiał posłuszeństwa, a sam zamek przymarzł na amen.- Boże, za jakie grzechy mnie tak karzesz?

Już sięgał do kieszeni po telefon, chcąc zadzwonić do Aomine, że się spóźni, że ma problem, świat się kończy, ale kieszeń ku jeszcze większemu przerażeniu zdawała się być niepokojąco pusta. Druga też. I te w spodniach. Albo zostawił komórkę na biurku, albo zgubił ją gdzieś po drodze, w każdym razie nie miał wyjścia i musiał się wracać.

Wbiegając z powrotem do firmy, z impetem wleciał w coś twardego, co bynajmniej nie było ścianą. Nie przewrócił się na szczęście, ale zachwiał mocno, w ostatnim momencie łapiąc równowagę.

\- Po to się wracasz?- usłyszał łagodny, nieco rozbawiony głos przyjaciela i zobaczył swoją zgubę na jego dłoni.

\- Jesteś cudowny, dziękuję!- zawołał Kise z błyskiem szczęścia w oku. Nie czekając, wykręcił numer do ciemnoskórego.

Jeden sygnał, drugi, szósty. Abonent poza zasięgiem. Jeszcze jedna próba i to samo. Czuł, że serce przyspiesza swoje tempo i trochę się zaczął denerwować, bo ewidentnie był w kropce.

\- Nie odbiera?

\- Pewnie ma patrol.

\- Nie jedziesz?

\- Nie mogę się dostać do auta.- Kise westchnął głęboko, próbując przeanalizować wszystkie alternatywy, jakie mu zostały, jednak nic nie malowało się najlepiej.

\- Chodź, podrzucę cię.

\- Naprawdę mógłbyś to dla mnie zrobić?

\- Ruszaj się, nim zmienię zdanie.- Kasamatsu zaśmiał się wesoło, po czym wyszedł z budynku. Kise bez zastanowienia poszedł za nim, czując jak tonowy kamień spada mu z serca.

Ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu blondyna, na miejsce udało im się dotrzeć tego dnia całkiem szybko. Co prawda nie miał jeszcze pomysłu co zrobić z samochodem zasypywanym właśnie przez grube płaty śniegu pod pracą, jednak trochę ta myśl spadła na drugi plan.

\- Nie wiem jak ci się odwdzięczyć.

\- Zarezerwuj sobie czas w sobotni wieczór, to wystarczy.- stwierdził czarnowłosy z uśmiechem, a Kise uznał, że to całkiem sprawiedliwe. I tak w sumie miał taki zamiar..

\- Stoi. Pogadamy jutro w pracy, dzięki raz jeszcze.

\- Ile można na ciebie czekać?- usłyszał niski śmiech, kiedy wysiadał z samochodu przyjaciela i nim się obejrzał, dwa malce już przy nim były, żeby się przywitać. Początkowo był trochę zdezorientowany, nie przypominał sobie, żeby coś mówili o tym, że tego dnia to Aomine ich odbierze.

\- A co wy tu, szkraby moje robicie?- bez zastanowienia kucnął i poczochrał kolorowe czuprynki.- Ubierajcie czapki, bo zimno jest.

\- Nie sposób ich do tego zmusić.- stwierdził Aomine, podchodząc powolnym krokiem.

\- Bo trzeba mieć sposób.- zaśmiał się Kise, zakładając dzieciom czapki, by zaraz po tym mogły dostać po karmelku.

\- To jest przekupstwo.

\- Wujek Yukio.- mruknął Tetsuya, wdrapując się na siedzenie pasażera.- Dawno cię nie było.

\- Mówiłem ci, że tęsknił.- wygarnął blondyn, usiłując zrobić poważną minę, jednak uśmiech nachalnie wkradał się na jego usta.- A ty mógłbyś odbierać czasem telefon.- tym razem Kise zwrócił się do Aomine, który dopiero teraz postanowił rzucić okiem na to małe, wkurzające urządzenie.

\- Faktycznie, miałem wyciszony.

\- Czyli to o tobie słyszałem tyle opowieści?- zagadnął Kasamatsu, wysiadając z samochodu z Tetsuyą na rękach. Był jakiś dziwnie spięty.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie były najgorsze.- ciemnoskóry wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku mężczyzny, a na jego ustach zagościł dosyć figlarny uśmiech.- Aomine Daiki.

\- Zostawię to dla siebie. Kasamatsu Yukio.- czarnowłosy odwzajemnił uścisk, ale nie mógł wyzbyć się odczucia, że coś mu się w tym facecie ewidentnie mu się nie podobało. A może zwyczajnie przesadzał?- Idź teraz do taty, Tetsuya, a ja niedługo wpadnę do was, okej?

Błękitnowłosy chłopiec skinął posłusznie głową i pozwolił wziąć się na ręce przez blondyna. Kise był taki dumny, że jego synek był taki grzeczny.

\- To widzimy się jutro.- Ryouta pomachał do przyjaciela, kiedy ten wsiadał do auta i opowiedział na ten gest uśmiechem.

\- Mam w bagażniku sanki, zabieram was na przejażdżkę.- powiedział Aomine, kiedy Yukio odjeżdżał i podał synkowi dłoń, kiedy ten pociągnął go za rękaw.

\- To ja ciałem badzo.- wyznał Taiga, zadzierając wysoko głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Kise.

\- Super pomysł. To co, Tetsu, jedziemy?- spytał wesoło blondyn, poprawiając malucha na rękach. Chłopiec wyraźnie się rozchmurzył, z przyjemnością przyjmując propozycję.


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine zabrał ich do parku, który mieścił się na obrzeżach miasta. Kise rzadko miał okazję tam bywać, bo to miejsce było dla niego prawdę powiedziawszy trochę nie po drodze, i nie przypominał sobie, żeby widział ten park zimą. W każdym razie teraz roztaczał niesamowitą aurę, powodując, że wysokie zaspy śniegu sprawiały wrażenie przyjemnych i zupełnie na miejscu, a przejmujący mróz nagle zyskał swoistego uroku. Zresztą widok tak cudownie bawiących się dzieci na tyle skutecznie rozgrzewał jego serce, że żaden lód nie był mu straszny.

Jako, że Taiga był zdecydowanie wyższym chłopcem, a co za tym szło także troszkę silniejszym, z wesołym śmiechem ciągnął na sankach Tetsuyę, co jakiś czas potykając się o własne nogi, albo biorąc ostre zakręty tak, że sanie chwiały się na boki. W gruncie rzeczy to blondyn dziwił się jak to możliwe, że czterolatek może mieć tyle siły. Tetsuya należał raczej do tych słabszych dzieci, choć mogłaby to być częściowo wina Kise, bo ten raczej stwarzał mu warunki, w których większość robił za synka. No ale jak mógłby pozwolić mu na dźwiganie zakupów, albo mocować się z ciężkim odkurzaczem?

\- Przyznaj się. O czym tak intensywnie myślisz?

\- Skąd ten wniosek, że jestem zamyślony?

\- Bo gadam do ciebie od pięciu minut, a ty nawet nie raczysz mi odpowiedzieć.

Pewnie gdyby policzki Kise nie były już czerwone z zimna, Aomine zauważyłby, że poczuł się zawstydzony. Na szczęście po raz kolejny już tego dnia został uratowany, co mógł śmiało przyjąć z ulgą. Kto wie, może to jednak był dobry dzień?

\- To nic czym musiałbyś sobie zaprzątać głowę.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Blondyn już brał głęboki wdech, żeby się jakoś odgryźć za tę wścibskość, jednak nawet nie dostał takiej szansy, gdyż kula śniegu całkiem pokaźnych rozmiarów śmignęła tuż obok jego prawego ucha, wprawiając tym samym w krótkie osłupienie.

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie trafiłem celowo.

Początkowo Kise zapowietrzył się oburzony, jednak szybko postanowił nie pozostawać dłużnym i schylił się, żeby zrobić możliwie jak największą śnieżkę. I z pewnością by trafił, gdyby Daiki nie uchylił się w ostatnim momencie, śmiejąc się przy tym z satysfakcją, choć nie długo, bo zaraz lekko ugnieciona kulka trafiła go prosto w czoło.

\- Kto to zrobił?- zawołał ze zgrozą ciemnoskóry i ruszył z uniesionymi nad głową rękoma w stronę chłopców, którzy ze śmiechem rozpierzchli się szybko.

Kise z rozczuleniem zaśmiał się pod nosem, i szczerze mówiąc nie mógł się nadziwić jak ten groźnie prezentujący się mężczyzna, na pierwszy rzut oka niezachwianie poważny, nie raz bywający wulgarny i zdecydowanie bezwstydny, przy Taidze zmieniał się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nagle stawał się zabawny, skłonny do wygłupów i mimo surowego wyglądu, emanował ciepłem. To było doprawdy niesamowite.

\- Tato, ratuj!- zawołał Tetsuya, podbiegając do blondyna, żeby zaraz szybko się za nim schować, kiedy to Aomine zmierzał akurat w ich kierunku. Musiał przyznać, że rzadko miał przyjemność oglądać swojego synka tak rozweselonego. No Daiki ewidentnie miał jakiś ukryty talent!

\- Tracisz czujność.- zaśmiał się Kise, widząc skradającego się za plecami Aomine czerwonowłosego chłopca, który już celował w niego śnieżką. Na te słowa ciemnoskóry odwrócił się i po raz kolejny oberwał w sam środek czoła.

* * *

Zapach gorącej czekolady, koc i mała rączka ściskająca kurczowo twoją własną. Już jakiś czas temu słońce zaszło za horyzontem i przyjemny mrok pochłonął całe mieszkanie, tłamszony nieznacznie jedynie przez światło dobiegające z telewizora.

\- Tato..- mruknął Tetsuya, nieco niepewnie, jednak najwyraźniej ciepłe spojrzenie jakie posłał mu Kise dodało chłopcu odwagi.- Naprawdę fajnie się dzisiaj bawiłem. Dziękuję.

Słysząc te słowa Ryouta już był pewien, że nie da rady powstrzymać łez, które napłynęły mu do oczu, niczym fala uderzeniowa. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że Tetsuya nie był wylewny, generalnie to mało mówił, a o rozmowach na temat uczuć już nie wspominając, dlatego ilekroć się zdarzało, że jego ukochany synek zdobywał się na jakieś wyznanie, blondyn niemal za każdym razem zalewał się łzami ze wzruszenia.

\- To ja ci dziękuję, też się świetnie bawiłem, bo byłeś ze mną.- Kise odłożył kubek na stolik i pogłaskał malca po jego mięciutkich, błękitnych włosach.

\- Z Aomine-kun też się dobrze bawiłeś.

Początkowo Ryouta wziął głęboki wdech, nie będąc pewnym co odpowiedzieć. Faktycznie, czas sam w sobie spędzony z Daikim stał się dla niego czymś przyjemnym i zupełnie nie wymuszonym. Nie był to już jedynie obowiązek, który miał trochę odciążyć ich obojga i ułatwić nieznacznie funcjonowanie, jednak było w tym wszystkim coś.. _Rodzinnego?_

\- Bo jest miły dla Ciebie, Tetsuya.- odparł w końcu Kise, będąc pewnym, że to właśnie jest przyczyną jego sympatii do Aomine i odgarnął zmierzwione włosy malca za ucho.

\- Lubię go.- wyznał chłopiec, co blondyn przyjął z wyrazem ulgi. W końcu szczęście Tetsu było dla niego na pierwszym miejscu.

* * *

Aomine zaoferował się, że tego dnia to on zawiezie chłopców do przedszkola, wiedząc, że Ryouta chwilowo został bez samochodu i pewnie od samego rana by panikował, że nie może się z niczym ogarnąć. Tym sposobem Kise miał możliwość, by zostać chwilę dłużej w łóżku, na spokojnie napić się kawy i bez większego pośpiechu pójść na autobus.

Co prawda dosyć często się zdarzało, że to właśnie ciemnoskóry odwoził chłopców rano, jednak Kise autentycznie nie pamiętał kiedy miał taką chwilę wytchnienia jak tego dnia. Jednak życie w ciągłym pośpiechu, lawirując między jednym miejscem a drugim niemal bezustannie, dawało w kość. A teraz ogarnął go błogi spokój. Czuł, że znalazł się w odpowiednim punkcie, a co za tym szło, wkradł się do jego serca zalążek poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

Dopił kawę i zamknął gazetę, którą tylko przewertował przy kuchennym stole, leniwie rzucając okiem jedynie na te największe i najbardziej krzykliwe nagłówki. Spoglądając na zegarek uświadomił sobie, że najwyższa pora wychodzić, więc od razu umył filiżankę i poszedł się ubierać.

Wychodząc z domu, nie mógł się wyzbyć poczucia, że coś jest nie tak. Pewnie przez znajomy samochód, zaparkowany na jego podjeździe i równie znajomą sylwetkę o niego się opierającą.

\- Co tu robisz?

\- Pomyślałem, że przyjadę rano po ciebie i Tetsu.- odpowiedział Kasamatsu, siląc się na uśmiech. Postanowił nie wspominać o tym, że miał wątpliwą przyjemność minąć się z Aomine, że rzucali w swoim kierunku piorunujące spojrzenia i że w ogóle to zaistniało jakieś napięcie pomiędzy nimi.

\- Po Tetsu przyjechał niedawno Aominecchi, ale nie musiałeś się w ogóle tym przejmować. Takie kółko robić..- blondyn poczuł, że ma wyrzuty sumienia przez tę fatygę przyjaciela, jednak uspokajający uśmiech Yukio pozwolił mu się tym nie martwić.

\- Wsiadaj do auta, bo jeszcze trochę gadania i się spóźnimy.- zaśmiał się czarnowłosy, kiwając głową w kierunku samochodu. Jego twarz stała się nieco łagodniejsza.

\- Obiecuję, że jak będziemy w biurze, to zrobię ci najpyszniejszą kawę, jaką kiedykolwiek piłeś!- zawołał Ryouta, pospiesznie wskakując do samochodu. Tego dnia było ciut cieplej, jednak mroźne powietrze i tak z uporem maniaka przedzierało się przez grube warsty ubrań.

\- Trzymam za słowo.- mruknął pod nosem Kasamatsu, zajmując miejsce kierowcy.

* * *

Do spotkania ze starymi przyjaciółmi Kise przygotowywał się całe popołudnie, zupełnie jakby była taka konieczność. Nie dość, że zupełnie na luzie mieli pójść do baru w centrum miasta, to blondyn skrywał w sobie taki urok, że nawet w worku po kartoflach wyglądałby bezczelnie dobrze. W końcu nie przez przypadek swego czasu robił karierę modela. Niemniej jednak łóżko teraz skryło się pod stertą ubrań, a sam blondyn stał przed wciąż pełną szafą, nie będąc w stanie się zdecydować jaki strój będzie odpowiedni. Od zawsze przykładał ogromną wagę do tego, żeby nic w jego wyglądzie nie było przypadkowe, to i dlaczego tym razem miałby od tej drobnej reguły zrobić wyjątek?

Idealną ciszę przerwał przeciągły jęk i smukłe palce wplątały się we włosy.

\- Nie mam się w co ubrać.- powiedział do siebie Kise, z przerażeniem patrząc na zegarek. Właściwie to był już spóźniony, co przypieczętował rozlegający się dzwonek jego komórki. Odebrał po kilku sygnałach.- Halo?

\- No w końcu, Ryouta. Gdzie jesteś?- po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległ się głos Kasamatsu, tłamszony przez gwar rozmów w tle, na co blondyn zaklął w myślach.

\- Właśnie ubieram buty.- skłamał, w nadziei, że czarnowłosy może nie będzie na niego krzyczał.

\- Dopiero? Pospiesz się, bo wszyscy już są.

Ostatecznie Kise zdecydował się na swoją ulubioną, ciemno niebieską koszulę w połączeniu ze srebrnymi spinkami, które dostał od mamy, kiedy ukończył studia. Na miejsce dotarł modnie spóźniony i nim odnalazł właściwy stolik, musiał się najpierw przedrzeć przez przytłaczający tłum ludzi. Kiedyś mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale od tamtej pory wiele się zmieniło i teraz bardziej cenił domowe zacisze.

\- No i dotarła nasza księżniczka!- zawołał Moriyama, machając do Kise, kiedy ten zmierzał w ich kierunku.

\- Bardzo zabawne.- Ryouta zareagował na te słowa śmiechem i zajął honorowe miejsce obok Kasamatsu.- Też się cieszę, że was widzę.

\- To niesprawiedliwe, że zawsze tak dobrze wyglądasz.- dodał Hayakawa, po czym upił spory łyk piwa.

\- No, z grzeczności byś mógł ubrać jakiś wyświechtany dres, żeby aż tak się nie wyróżniać.- Yoshitaka, mówiąc to powiódł wzrokiem za piersiatą blondynką, która akurat przechodziła tuż obok nich.- Wow, widzieliście jakie ona miała piękne oczy?

\- Nie kłam, że to na oczy zwróciłeś uwagę.- Kasamatsu szturchnął go z uśmiechem, jednak i tak wzrok mężczyzny co chwilę błądził gdzieś w tłumie.

\- Masz mnie.- roześmiał się głośno, zupełnie niczym nie skrępowany.- A jak tam z tobą, Kise? Kobiece walory dalej nie są dla ciebie apetyczne?

\- Nie szczególnie.- blondyn uśmiechnął się subtelnie, poprawiając mankiety koszuli. Właściwie to nigdy nie robił z tego tajemnicy, że płeć piękna akurat nie była dla niego pociągająca.

\- Nie wiesz ile tracisz.

W międzyczasie rozmowy Ryouta zamówił sobie lampkę wina i co jakiś czas łapał się na tym, że myślami uciekał do swojego malca. Zostawił go na weekend u mamy, więc nie musiał się kompletnie o nic martwić, jednak raczej nie zdarzało się, by rozstawali się na tak długo i siłą rzeczy blondyn zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno wszystko w porządku, czy Tetsuya nie płacze z tęsknoty za nim i czy jego ulubiony miś wystarczy, jeśli trafi się, że będzie miał zły sen?

\- Nie zamartwiaj się tyle, bo robisz okropną minę.- Kasamatsu nachylił się nad Kise i szepnął mu te słowa na ucho, na co ten szczerze się speszył.

\- Moja żona tak wygląda jak zapomni odebrać dzieci ze szkoły.- zaśmiał się Hayakawa, obracając w dłoniach pusty kufel po piwie.- Wraca do domu, siada na tym swoim przeklętym, ulubionym fotelu i myśli. Czasem ciężko jej to idzie.

\- A ty oczywiście nie raczysz jej podpowiedzieć.- odpowiedział z przekąsem Kise, jednak po chwili znów uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy.- Nic na to nie poradzę, że Tetsu pochłonął całe moje życie.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, to obstawialiśmy, że nie dasz sobie rady.- przyznał Hayakawa. Na te słowa Moriyama szturchnął go łokciem w żebra, a blondyn skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- No weź.

\- Przecież sam też tak gadałeś.

\- Nie przejmujcie się tym.- Kise pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się nieznacznie.- Skłamałbym mówiąc, że nigdy nie bywa ciężko.- mówiąc to, sprawdził ekran komórki, w razie gdyby mama wysłała mu wiadomość jak się ma Testu. I poczuł, że świat mu głowie zawirował, bynajmniej nie z powodu wina.

\- Ej, wszystko okej?

\- Wybaczcie, muszę iść oddzwonić.

Ryouta pospiesznie opuścił bar i pierwsze co poczuł to lodowaty podmuch wiatru, uderzający go w twarz. To trochę pomogło, i szybko wybrał numer. Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź.

\- Kise? Dobrze, że dzwonisz..- po drugiej stronie usłyszał wyraźnie zmartwiony głos Aomine. Cóż, z pewnością nie bez powodu próbował dodzwonić się do niego kilkukrotnie.

\- Aominecchi, co się dzieje?

\- Taiga.. Ma straszną gorączkę i duszności, nie wiem jak to zbić.. Co mam robić?- ciemnoskóry mówił szybko i dosyć nieskładnie, jednak Kise nie musiał się długo zastanawiać.

\- Będę za piętnaście minut.

\- Jak to? A co z Tetsu?

\- Jest u mojej mamy, czekaj na mnie.- nie czekając na odpowiedź, rozłączył się i wrócił po kurtkę.

\- A ty gdzie się wybierasz?- krzyknął gniewnie Hayakawa, widząc, że Ryouta się ubiera.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? Coś z Tetsu?- spytał Kasamatsu, wyraźnie zmartwiony, na co Kise szybko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, Aominecchi ma kłopot.

\- Aominecchi? To twój nowy kąsek?- Moriyama poruszył jednoznacznie brawami, a Yukio na te słowa zaksztusił się piwem.

\- Nie, coś ty!- zaprzeczył żywo, blondyn, czując się zawstydzony na samą myśl.- Nasze dzieci się przyjaźnią.

\- Jasne, jasne! Coś musi być na rzeczy, skoro olewasz kumpli.

\- Aj, zamknij się już. Odezwę się później, narazie.- rzucił na odchodnym i tyle to było widać.


	4. Chapter 4

Na szczęście Kise szybko udało się złapać taksówkę i niespełna kwadrans później już pukał do drzwi domu Aomine. Kiedy ten w końcu mu otworzył, blondyn z przykrością stwierdził, że wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść.

\- Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że musiałeś się tu fatygować..- zaczął Daiki, wpuszczając go do środka.

\- Gdyby to był problem, to bym nie przyjechał.- odparł Kise z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem i odwiesił kurtkę w przedpokoju, nie dostrzegając, że w tym samym momencie Aomine zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Wyglądasz jakoś inaczej.. Miałeś randkę, czy coś?- po raz pierwszy blondyn dostrzegł, że głos ciemnoskórego brzmiał nieco niepewnie, co wzbudziło w nim chwilowe zawahanie. To nie było raczej dla niego naturalne.

\- Nie. Spotkanie z przyjaciółmi.

\- Gdybym wiedział..- westchnął głęboko granatowowłosy, jednak Kise nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu na troski.

\- Daj spokój, wolałbyś, żebym pozwolił ci umierać ze zmartwienia całą noc?

\- To niemożliwe, żebyś był aż tak dobry.

\- No już przestań mnie zawstydzać, tylko pokaż mi gdzie jest pokój Taigi.- zaśmiał się nerwowo Kise, czego Aomine zdawał się nie zauważyć, bądź po prostu udawał, że tego nie dostrzegł. W każdym razie zaprowadził go na górę i uchylił przed blondynem drzwi z dumnym napisem na samym ich środku _Pokój tygrysa_.

Faktycznie nie wyglądało to dobrze. Co prawda nie było takiej konieczności, żeby wzywać lekarza, jednak gorączka zdecydowanie przekraczała dopuszczalne maksimum i słychać było, że malec nie potrafił wziąć głębokiego wdechu. Kise poprosił, żeby Aomine przyniósł mu miskę z zimną wodą i niewielki ręcznik, a sam znalazł w szafie jakąś czystą koszulkę i przebrał chłopca, bo ten cały był przepocony.

\- Aominecchi, idź się połóż, ja się nim zajmę.- uśmiech blondyna zdecydowanie podniósł mężczyznę na duchu, jednak nie mógł się zgodzić na tę jakże kuszącą propozycję.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że mógłbym?

\- Ja jestem pewien, że nie masz innego wyjścia. Bo inaczej okrutnie się pogniewam.

\- Kise..

\- Sio! Jakbym sobie z czymś miał nie dać rady, to wtedy cię zawołam, odpocznij.- gestem dłoni blondyn pokazał mu, że ma już iść, Daiki chciał jeszcze protestować, ale widząc determinację malującą się na delikatnej twarzy Ryouty, uznał, że chyba rzeczywiście nie ma szans w tym starciu.

No i faktycznie pomoc Aomine nie była niezbędna. Kise robił chłopcu zimne okłady i przebierał go, kiedy była taka konieczność, a jak ten tylko przysnął na chwilę, w tym czasie zszedł do kuchni i zrobił dla niego niezbyt przyjemny napój z mleka, czosnku i miodu, ale z całą pewnością skuteczny. W tym wszystkim nie było też nic wymuszonego, blondyn zajmował się malcem z czułością i wychodziło to od niego zupełnie naturalnie. Prawda była taka, że przywiązał się do Taigi i uważał za urocze jego niepohamowne pokłady energii, nie wspominając o tym, jak bardzo uwielbiał go jego Tetsu.

\- Ryouta..- mruknął chłopiec, łapiąc mężczyznę za rękę, na co ten wyprostował się od razu.- Obejrzyj ze mną bajkę..

\- Pewnie, na jaką masz ochotę?- spytał blondyn z łagodnym uśmiechem, cierpliwie czekając na odpowiedź. Taiga jednak pokręcił nieznacznie głową.

\- Ty coś wybierz.

Kise włączył niewielki telewizor, który stał w rogu pokoju i odnalazł kanał, który bardzo lubił oglądać Tetsuya, co akurat okazało się być dobrym wyborem.

\- Gdzie tata?- spytał niemrawo Taiga, nie odrywając wzroku od bajki.

\- Śpi.- w sumie blondyn nie był w stu procentach pewien odpowiedzi, jednak tak podejrzewał.- Powinienem go obudzić?

\- Nie. Tata cieszko pracuje i musi się wyspać..

Słysząc te słowa, nieco wyseplenione, padające z ust czterolatka, zaśmiał się z czułością i położył obok chłopca. _Więc opiekują się sobą nawzajem._

\- Myślę, że twój tata jest bardzo dumny z tego, że ma takiego dzielnego syna. Też powinieneś się jeszcze zdrzemnąć.

\- Jeszcze chwilkę..- mruknął cichutko Taiga, choć oczy faktycznie same się już zaczynały mrużyć.

Kise za to pilnował czy gorączka chłopcu nie wzrasta, nie orientując się nawet kiedy i jego powieki zaczęły się robić ciężkie. Nim się zorientował, i do niego przyszedł błogi sen. Nie miał więc prawa wiedzieć, że niedługo po tym do pokoju Taigi zajrzał Aomine.

Początkowo Daiki zamarł z ręką na klamce, widząc Taigę i Ryoutę śpiących tak spokojnie obok siebie i przez głowę przebiegła mu jakaś niejasna myśl, że w tym obrazku jest coś odprężającego. Zdecydował się jednak przekroczyć próg pokoju i podejść do łóżka. Najpierw upewnił się, że chłopcu spadła gorączka, co przyjął z niewypowiedzianą ulgą, po czym przykrył synka po samą szyję, zgasił telewizor i chwycił blondyna, bez trudu unosząc go na rękach, by zaraz skierować się z nim do pokoju gościnnego. Kise przebudził się tylko na ułamek sekundy, spod zmrużonych powiek dojrzał obojczyki ciemnoskórego, teraz malujące się niezwykle ostro i całkowicie spokojny, pozwolił położyć siebie na łóżku. Puchata pierzyna otuliła go całego, dając ciche pozwolenie na dalszy sen.

* * *

Przyjemne zapachy dostające się do pokoju przez szparę pod drzwiami, pomału zaczynały wybudzać blondyna, jednak tej nocy poduszka była tak nieprawdopodobnie miękka, że nie miał chęci by wstawać. Dopiero kiedy telefon, leżący tuż przy głowie zaczął dzwonić, odszukał go na oślep, nie mając siły nawet otwierać oczu.

\- Halo?- spytał rozespanym głosem, po czym ziewnął leniwie.

\- Hej. Jesteś w domu, Ryouta?- po drugiej stronie odezwał się rześki głos Kasamatsu.

\- No, a co? Wpadniesz?

\- Tak, będę za jakiś kwadrans. Miałeś się odezwać wczoraj jeszcze.- powiedział czarnowłosy z lekkim wyrzutem, a do Kise nagle zaczęły docierać wszystkie fakty. Poderwał się momentalnie, oceniając pomieszczenie i błyskotliwie stwierdził, że to przecież nie jest jego sypialnia. Ani żaden inny pokój w jego domu. _No przecież.._

\- Wiesz co, Yukio!- zawołał, nagle ożywiony Kise.- Spotkajmy się później, ja muszę teraz wyjść. Tak, później. Muszę kończyć, pa!

Nie wiedział dlaczego tak go skrępowała ta myśl o przyznaniu się, że spędził noc w domu Aomine. Niezamierzenie, rzecz jasna. W każdym razie, nie była to z pewnością rzecz, o której była potrzeba by mówić, nawet jeśli nie stało się nic złego. No i ostatecznie w takim wypadku nie było sensu dłużej leżeć, musiał jeszcze wrócić do domu, wziąć kąpiel i odebrać Tetsu od mamy.

\- Widzę, Aominecchi, że faktycznie zacząłeś się przykładać do gotowania.- przyznał Kise z uśmiechem, wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Nie pozostawiłeś mi wyboru.- prychnął Daiki pod nosem, jednak jego usta wykrzywił zadziorny uśmieszek.- Siadaj, zaraz będzie gotowe.

\- Oj, chyba nie powinienem, muszę wracać do domu.

\- To nie było pytanie.

\- No dobrze.- blondyn w końcu skinął głową i usiadł przy stole. Nim się obejrzał, już stała przed nim kawa, co przyjął z wdzięcznością. Tego mu było trzeba.- Jak Taiga się czuje?

\- Dużo lepiej, gorączka znacznie spadła, ale jeszcze leży. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jest mi trochę głupio, że przeze mnie wyszedłeś w trakcie spotkania.

\- Byłeś tak spanikowany, że nie miałbym serca zostawić cię z tym samego.- zaśmiał się blondyn, w zamian otrzymując gniewne spojrzenie, jednak zupełnie je zignorował.

\- Jeszcze nigdy Taiga tak nie gorączkował.- Aomine co prawda nie miał zamiaru się tłumaczyć, ale nie chciał wyglądać przed blondynem na nieporadnego. I tak ten wystarczająco wiele dla niego robił, choć wcale przecież nie miał takiego obowiązku.

\- To dzielny chłopiec, na pewno szybko dojdzie do siebie.

* * *

Wieczór zapowiadał się całkiem przyjemnie, niestety w ostatniej chwili Kise został zobligowany do dokończenia projektu niewielkiej kampanii reklamowej, a chcąc nie chcąc była to propozycja nie do odrzucenia. Żałował, bo mieli z Tetsu urządzić sobie iście męskie posiedzenie przy meczu ulubionej drużyny koszykówki, zagryzać popcorn i popijać oranżadę.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, pójdę do siebie.- skomentował ze spokojem błękitnowłosy, tym samym wywołując u Kise nieodparte poczucie dumy, że ma takiego dojrzałego i wyrozumiałego synka. - Zajrzę do ciebie jak skończę.- z czułością przeczesał palcami włosy malca, mierzwiąc je nieznacznie i wrócił do pracy.

Na szczęście ta nie potrwała zbyt długo, musiał dokonać tylko kilku zmian i dopiąć kosmetykę na ostatni guzik, aby finalnie spojrzeć z dumą na swoją robotę i bez wahania przesłać ją do prezesa. Z czystym sumieniem wyłączył laptopa i ruszył schodami w górę, do pokoju swojej pociechy.

Kiedy uchylił drzwi do pokoju Tetsuyi, ten nawet nie drgnął, siedząc przy biurku i coś najwyraźniej w skupieniu rysując. Kredki były wszędzie. Na biurko, podłodze, łóżku, wplątane w kołtun o barwie błękitu…

\- Co tam rysujesz?- spytał blondyn z zaciekawieniem, powolnym krokiem podchodząc bliżej.

\- Pani kazała nam narysować rodzinę.

\- No to mam nadzieję, że ładnie tam namalowałeś tatusia.- zaśmiał się wesoło Kise, ale kiedy nachylił się nad malcem, zaglądając mu przez ramię, zamarł.

Tatuś faktycznie namalowany był pięknie. I równie pięknie prezentował się Taiga i Aomine, trzymający dłoń blondyna. Musiała minąć chwila, nim Kise udało się zebrać myśli, jednak czuł jak palą go policzki, a serce wali jak oszalałe i to wydało się co najmniej niepokojące.

\- Skarbie..- zaczął ostrożnie Ryouta, kucając przy chłopcu.- Dlaczego narysowałeś też Aomine i Taigę?

\- Bo Taiga powiedział, że nas też narysuje.

\- Ale wiesz, że my nie jesteśmy rodziną? Tylko przyjaciółmi, Tetsu.- blondyn usiłował starannie dobierać słowa, chociaż wydawało mu się, że w tym przypadku nie było żadnych odpowiednich. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że może dojść do takiej sytuacji, więc też nie był na to przygotowany i nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć, ale wydawało mu się, że lada moment jego serce rozleci się na tysiące maleńkich kawałeczków. Wiedział, że nie tworzy dla Tetsu domu na jaki ten w stu procentach zasługuje, jednak i tak się starał, żeby niczego mu nie brakowało. - Wiem przecież, nie rób takiej miny.- westchnął Tetsuya, wracając do rysowania.- Chciałem, żeby ci było miło, tato.

W ułamku sekundy łzy napłynęły blondynowi do oczu i przytulił synka bez ostrzeżenia, opierając brodę o czubek jego głowy.

\- Ah, jestem bardzo szczęśliwy. Dziękuję.

* * *

\- … ziemia do Ryouty. Powtarzam.- westchnął głęboko Kasamatsu, wyglądając już na lekko poirytowanego wyraźną nieobecnością Kise. Czuł, że jeszcze moment a zrobi coś czego później będzie mógł żałować.

\- Przepraszam, Yukio.- blondyn potrząsnął głową, wyrywając się tym samym z zamyślenia.- Mówiłeś coś do mnie?

\- Nie, od piętnastu minut śpiewam ci kołysanki.

\- No to widać skutkują, bo chętnie bym się teraz trochę zdrzemnął.- zaśmiał się Kise, by zaraz po tym ziewnąć z rozleniwieniem.

\- Co ci tak spokoju nie daje?

\- Tetsu ma urodziny w przyszłym tygodniu, chcę mu zrobić jakąś niespodziankę. Nie wiem jak się za to zabrać.

\- To dlatego masz taką okropną minę?

\- Ej, nie bądź wredny!- blondyn momentalnie się naburmuszył, co szczerze rozbawiło Kasamatsu, który postanowił odpowiedzieć na to uśmiechem.

\- Pomogę ci, ale teraz wróć na ziemię.

\- Yukio, jesteś najlepszy.- podsumował Kise, z ogromną wdzięcznością przyjmując propozycję czarnowłosego. I nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo tym samym połechtał jego ego.


End file.
